Simply Sweet
by OneDream123
Summary: Valentine's day this year is gonna be completely different for Hinamori Amu. Her years of just spending that day alone by herself, is gonna be much sweeter than she had ever expected. Rated T for safety.


**Soooo, I had this one Amuto fanfiction that I left un-finished that I was originally gonna finish in December, but that never ended up happening xP So, what better way then to have an early Valentine's day fanfic! c: Valentine's day is just not complete without fanfiction, am I right? :P *coughforeveralonecough* ahaha. And yeah I wanted to post it! (I became obsessed all over again with Shugo Chara and Amuto yet again XD not that I ever got out of it. dundunderp.) Ehem. I hope you all have a great (almost) valentine's day! **

* * *

'Thank you, I promise I won't make a mess." Amu had just gotten permission to be able to use the schools cooking classroom. It was getting close to Valentine's day and she wanted to do something special for all of her friends this year. Yep, she was going to attempt to make her friends Valentine's treats. Her other attempts were awful, like the one time she tried to make cookies for a party. They ended staying in the oven for too long and burning, but her friends ate them non the less and even though they tasted horrible. They had smiles on their faces despite the taste of the cookies. This time she was confident they would come out successful, she had been getting lessons from her Chara Suu, even though she may just be a dream of Amu's would be self she was quite helpful in improving her cooking skills.

"Right, okay! Let's do this!" She tied her hair up into a ponytail, so that it would stay out of her face and used an x-clip to pin back her bangs from her vision.

"You can do it, Amu-chan!" Suu cheered enthusiastically, which in response got a smile from the pinkette.

It wasn't a complicated recipe either, she was making shortbread cookies and would make them into the shapes of all her friends chara logos. As cheesy as that sounds, she hoped they would all like them. Amu began to measure and stir the ingredients together, making sure she mixed the dry and wet ingredients together well. A minute or two later she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Huh?" Startled and slightly scared, she turned her head to the side to see who's face those arms wrapped around her belonged too.

"Yo."

Of course, she wouldn't expect it to be anyone else, not Kukai, not Tadase, but the one and only Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"What are you doing? You aren't aloud to come in here!" She protested and struggled trying to get free from his grasp. But it was all useless since every attempt to get free his grip would become a bit tighter and that only made her face redden.

"What I'm not aloud to come and see my girlfriend?" He leaned his face down closer to her ear and whispered into it. Her and Ikuto had become a couple not to long ago, it was on a rainy day when Ikuto was about to leave Japan for a few years to do a world tour with his father. When she begged him not to leave and had basically spilled all of her feelings out to him. The sudden confession led Amu to do something she never would have done, kissed him in the rain out of the pain in her heart of seeing him leave. With her feelings realized Ikuto asked her then and there to be his girlfriend.

"Idiot. That's not what I meant. Don't you have classes?" She questioned him a bit annoyed,

"No, I was on my way to class this morning, but I had gotten a text from one of my friends saying school was cancelled for today." He responded back boredly, completely ignoring the fact that this would be pretty bad to see a college student in a room embracing a highschool student.

"Well, you shouldn't show up so unexpectedly. What if I didn't know it was you and I went and hit you with a spoon, or what if somebody were to walk in right now and saw us like this?! People could misunderstand the situation.." Amu's voice was completely serious, but all Ikuto did was laugh at what she was saying.

"What's so funny?" She scowled at him, annoyed,

"Amu. It's after school, I don't think anyone is just gonna randomly waltz in here and wonder what's going on? Plus, you'd never hit me in the face with a spoon." His laughing slowly ceasing, as a smirk tugged at his lip.

"Wanna bet?" Raising her eyebrow and asking him if he was willing to challenge that thought.

"Hmm, tempting, but I think I'll pass."

"Just you watch out, Mr. Tsukiyomi, I'll get you one day and you won't even see it coming." Smirking right back at him, she was hoping that this time she would be the one to play the teasing game and not him.

"Oh really now? Well then, Ms. Hinamori, I guess I'll just have to be on my guard." He turned and whispered into her ear and kissed it lightly, which earned him a tiny squeak from the pinkette.

"I-Iukto! Idiot.." She turned her face away from him as her cheeks grew redder by the second. Ignoring him she resumed back to her cookies she was going to bake.

"So, what are you making here?"

"Just some cookies shaped like everyone's chara logo. I wanted them to be creative and unique, instead of just the generic looking round cookies." She continued to stir the contents in the bowl together, until the mixture looked well enough to start making shapes out of it. Ikuto's head lay on her shoulder just watching her make them, he was interested.

"That's really creative of you to do. Can I help you with them?"

"Yeah, sure! I could use the help since I'm making a few batches of cookies. You can start working on a new batch, while I start on shaping the cookies." She instructed him on what he had to do and he nodded, it wasn't the first time he had made cookies, he used to help Utau and his mother make them before.

"So, how is- hold on." Putting down the cookie cutter, she reached into her jean pocket for her phone that kept buzzing. She looked at the bright screen and clicked on the test message, it was from Tadase.

"What is it?" He raised an eyebrow over towards her and leaned over slightly to get a view of what was grabbing her attention, she pulled it away from his wandering eyes and smiled awkwardly,

"Oh, it's nothing! Just a text message from, Tadase confessing his undying love for me." Her tone was completely normal and let a smirk form on her lips, watching as his expression went from curious to anger in a matter of seconds.

"What?" It came out as a low growl, grinding his jaw furiously and the once calm hand that was stirring the cookie mixture, was now more rapid and fierce. His grip on the wooden spoon was so tight that it looked like it would snap under the pressure, with his knuckles turning white.

"Calm down, I'm only kidding. All he sent me was a text saying, 'Hey, Amu. How is your day going?'" She laughed a little and showed him the message on her phone. The muscles in his face instantly relaxed and he felt stupid for falling for her tricks.

"Don't say things like that." Jealously could be heard within his voice and this made Amu feel somewhat happy inside, not that she was happy about him being angry, but that even Ikuto Tsukiyomi could get jealous over something like a text message.

"Aww, come on I said I was sorry. And you know Tadase, he can't help but be nice. You got jealous didn't you?"

"Pssh, no I didn't. You deserve a punishment."

"Oh? And what exactly is that?"

He smirked, and sneakily grabbed some of the mixture from the bowl and smeared it on her cheek.

"Oh, you didn't just do that!"

"Oh, but I did Ms. Hinamori." He used her last name to mock her and her faced heated up in embarrassment, but also in annoyance to the blue haired man.

"Oh yeah, well take that Mr. Tsukiyomi!" Mocking him right back she dug her hand into the same bowl he had a second ago and mushed it all over his face. Smirking she looked back at his face and nodded,

"You know that's a good look for you."

"Oh really now? Well I'm about to make you look flawless." He grabbed more and started to chase the pinkette around the kitchen. She giggled as she ran away from him, grabbing more and throwing it at him as did he throw more stuff at her. They continued their little battle, laughing along the way until the mixture in the bowl was gone.

"It's all gone, what are you gonna do now, Amu?" He smirked and slowly walked up to her, quickly she threw flour in his face and began to break out in fits of laughter. This made Ikuto laugh and the two of them completely forgot about the cookies they were making. They continued to throw the flour at eachother until they got tired of it and looked at one another.

"Told you I'd make you look flawless." Ikuto laughed. Both him and Amu were covered in cookie batter and flour as well as the whole kitchen.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Eek! The cookies, I forgot to put them in the oven!" Getting up hurriedly, she put them all onto a tray and carefully placed them into the oven. Sighing in relief she turned her attention back to Ikuto.

"Phew, now all there is to do now is wait- huh, Ikuto where did you go?" Quietly he crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm right here." He whispered into her ear once again and she giggled this time.

"Geez, don't sneak up on me like that." She smiled and her cheeks became warm with heat,

"It's what I do." His voice muffled by his face placing soft kisses on her neck and she continued to giggle under his embrace.

The time passed on and the cookies were finally done, taking them out carefully with the oven mitts she placed them on the counter and observed them, placing her hand on her chin in a thinking pose.

"Do you think they came out good?"

"Only one way to find out." He looked over the now completed cookies and his eyes laid upon one that caught his attention. It was a cookie that was in the shape of a cat and he smiled, picking up the cookie and looking straight at her while taking a bite of it. He chewed on the cookie for what seemed like forever to her and it was driving her mad to know what he thought of them. Knowing him he wouldn't speak until he finished what he was eating.

"It's good, and since it was made by you that makes it even better." He wasn't joking, and usually Ikuto would mean his words in a teasing, joking matter, but this time his was warm and sincere.

"I'm glad." She smiled genuinely back at him. And for the hundredth time that day her cheeks burnt madly, she swore they felt like they were on fire.

"Why don't you try one? I mean you're the chef who made these so why not try your creation to truly see if you did good or not?"

"Hmm, oh sure I-"

Her actions and her words were interrupted, when Ikuto quickly broke off a piece of a cookie and placed it in between her parted lips and sneakily stole a kiss from the pinkette. Her mind went blank and it took her a few seconds to process what had just happened. Ikuto had just fed her a cookie by kissing her, which took her a minute or two to actually process the taste of the cookie, because her mind kept wandering to the sight of Ikuto smirking and the tingling feeling that remained on her lips.

"It was..." She looked down at the kitchen tiles, her face hiding behind her bangs. Not a single sign of emotion could be noticed from her, and this made Ikuto to become sick with guilt. '_Maybe I went too far?' _He was about to apologize when suddenly her head arose,

"-Sweet.. really sweet." Finishing off her sentence, she touched her finger tips to her lips and smiled happily to herself. Her mind told her to yell and at him and act embarrassed, but her actions betrayed her and just as he did she repeated his sneaky trick and stood up on her toes to kiss him back.

Ikuto wasn't going to let her retreat now, he had her in his grasp and he wasn't going to let go. He gently placed a hand on her cheek and his other around her waist to bring her closer, and in turn she snaked her arms around his neck. Amu's mind was in a battle with her heart, her head kept screaming at her to say he was a perverted cat, weirdo, idiot, something to get him to let her go and run away. But she ignored it all and listened to the wise words within her heart. To be calm and to just bask in this moment with him, for she didn't know how many more times he and her would have cute moments like this one.

"Happy Valentine's day, Amu." He spoke to her softly, smiling. And leaned his forehead against hers, he rubbed his thumb against her cheek with the hand that was still holding her face.

"Happy Valentine's day, Ikuto." She smiled, not having to look up and closed her eyes just living in the now.

The messy kitchen, the cookies, they were all slowly forgotten. It was like they were in their own little world where it was just the two of them. No more would Amu sit alone in her room eating chocolate and reading sappy romance novels, because now she had someone to spend that day with. This would go down in one of the happiest valentine's days for them, out of all the other years it didn't compare to this very moment because it was simply sweet.

* * *

**Gahhh, I know, I know! I made it too adorable for my own good! DX I just can't help making seriously adorable fanfictions! I wanna try to write a more dramatic type fic with them though, I already have a few ideas roaming around in my head c: Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it and please review telling me what you thought of it!  
**


End file.
